Riders On The Storm
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Secrets can't be buried forever... and when they start spilling out, who'll side with who?


**A/N: Blake, Jade, Max, Lynnette (nicknamed Lunchables), Ethan and others are GirlGoneGamer's characters with the exception of Ashley, Marcus and the LS Hunterz, they are werewolfgirl022's characters.**

Carly got ready for the day and went to go find Ashley to talk to her about the other siblings found… but when she got to the caravan that Marcus and Ashley shared, she heard a woman who clearly wasn't her cousin.

Busting the front door down and then the bedroom door, Carly charged in and Marcus and a blonde woman screamed as they covered themselves with the bedsheets… but it wasn't just a random blonde.

"Carly, fuck off!" Tracey yelled.

"You fucked up… worse than you realise, both of you!" Carly says, turning to leave as the pair got dressed and Marcus tried to stop Carly.

"Tiny, calm down!" Marcus says, grabbing Carly by her left arm and Carly turned and levelled a slap hard enough to make Marcus's left ear ring loudly and force him to let her go.

"It's bad enough that you cheated on my cousin but to fuck my sister?! Are you that damn stupid, Marcus?!" Carly yells.

"Ashley doesn't need to know about this!" Marcus says, lightly resting his hands on Carly's shoulders but she shoved them off of her.

"She does need to know… and get yourself checked out by a doctor." Carly says before she turned away from them… and Tracey snapped.

Tracey shoved Carly against the wall hard enough to cause Carly to hit her head but Carly turned around and fought back, Marcus pulling them apart as the fight spilled outside… but it was as he did that Carly was knocked down the caravan steps and hit the ground with a sickening thud, Tracey letting out a shrill scream and Marcus running to Carly and checking her for a pulse.

"Go back into the city, don't say anything to anyone!" Marcus growled at Tracey, who got in her Issi and drove off.

Marcus ran into his caravan… but instead of dialing 911, he returned to Carly with a roll of duct tape and rope and tied and taped her up before tossing her into the trunk of his Kumura and slamming it shut.

It was well into the night that Carly regained consciousness and found the car leaning forward slightly… that was when she realised where she was.

People only took someone onto the top of Mount Chiliad in the trunk of a car for one reason.

"Marcus, unlock this fucking trunk!" Carly shouted as she banged her fists against it, having managed to get the tape off her mouth.

"This is the reason why I tend to not have alive people in my trunk!" Marcus shouts back.

"Killing me is gonna piss Ashley off and she's just the start of the ones who'll rip you limb from limb, you son of a bitch!" Carly yells.

"Not if they think someone else did it!" Marcus shouts.

Carly continued banging her fists against the trunk in frustration, Marcus turning confused when the noise stopped… and them Marcus heard bullets slam into the backseat and realised that she still had her gun.

"Fuck! I'm sorry Carly but I have to do what I have to do!" Marcus shouts.

"Marcus?!" Both heard, Marcus looking and seeing Johnny.

"Get me outta here!" Carly yells, Johnny running to the trunk and trying to pry it open as Marcus ran out and shoved him away from it.

"Don't do it Johnny! Not unless you want to join her!" Marcus yells.

"Marcus, why did you lock her in your trunk?!" Johnny yells, knocking Marcus down and turning to the trunk as it flew open when Carly dropkicked it, Johnny running over and picking her up in his arms.

"Caught him… with another woman." Carly says, Johnny setting her down and cutting the ropes off of her.

"She's lying. I would never cheat on Ashley." Marcus says.

"If you didn't, why did you feel the need to tie Carly up and throw her in the trunk of your car?! What, you get off on sick things like that?!" Johnny shouts, pulling Carly up to her feet.

"You know Ashley quite well Johnny. Imagine if Carly go to her and tells her that I'm supposedly cheating on her. Imagine what Ashley will do." Marcus says.

"How do you think she's gonna feel when she finds out that you kidnapped me, drove me up here and was willing to drive off the mountain just to make sure your fling with Tracey wouldn't come out at all?! How, Marcus?!" Carly shouts.

"She wouldn't believe you! What would you know, you haven't been in her life for years now!" Marcus yells.

"It might not be us who tells her… it might be someone else entirely. You really can't count on Tracey keeping her mouth shut, can ya?" Carly says in a threatening tone before grabbing Johnny's AP Pistol and shooting Marcus in his left leg.

Marcus fell to the ground, yelling in pain… and Carly and Johnny left him there.

In the caravan after being checked out at the hospital, Carly was in Johnny's black button up shirt after showering off and looking at an old picture.

In it was a younger version of herself and another child near her, long black hair in a ponytail and aquamarine colored eyes, a stuffed bunny in between the girls.

Printed on the corner of the picture was _Carly Townley, Blakesleigh Rose & Bun-Bun_… and Carly looked out the window.

"I really hope you're okay, cousin." Carly whispers, setting the picture down.

But something told her that things were far from okay with Blake.


End file.
